


Could be Important

by aparvado



Series: Wrong Numbers [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other, Really only Steve/Tony if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aparvado/pseuds/aparvado
Summary: It had been two years since the Avengers disbanded. Steve had been waiting for a call every day for two years, and when it came, it wasn't from who he expected.Or the scene in Avengers Infinity War with Bruce calling Cap that the Russo brothers robbed me of*Very vague spoilers so read at your own risk*





	Could be Important

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Still very new to the fanfiction game so leave me opinions or comments!  
> See endnotes for my Tumblr

It had been two years since the Avengers disbanded. Two years of running and hiding to avoid any and all types of attention towards his former Captain America identity, because that just wasn’t him anymore. He wasn’t the Captain America that the world remembered or deserved, he was a war criminal or vigilante at best. The past two years had been a constant stream of negative thoughts and feelings about himself, about the situation he was put in, and about abandoning his teammates, specifically Tony Stark.

It has been two years with no calls, no texts and zero contact from someone he’d grown to consider a friend. He had left Stark a letter and a phone hoping one day he would receive a call from him asking him to come in for a mission or even just to yell at him because, god, he deserved it. If he could go back he would do it all differently. He would have still protected Bucky, of course, but Steve was so stupid for letting his need to defend him fuel their fight with Stark that day. He should have done more to at least keep some semblance of their relationship intact. He can’t count the nights he’s woken up in a cold sweat after reliving the memory of driving his shield into his friend’s chest, desperately needing some source of comfort. He always reached over to his bedside to grab the phone only for there to be no new messages. Flipping it open, it became a habit to scroll to Stark’s contact number, hovering his thumb over the call button only to slam it closed minutes later with a huff. If Stark wouldn’t talk to him, he wouldn’t force him to.

So that’s why it came as such a surprise when his phone rang.

Steve had been sparring with Natasha when it happened. They were in the midst of a pretty intense hand-to-hand match when his jacket from across the room began to ring. He stopped cold, failing to block a swift kick to the stomach from Natasha, but only stumbled a few steps before gazing across the room at where the ringing was coming from.

“What wrong old man, never heard a phone ring before?” Natasha smirked, wiping the sweat from her forehead. 

Steve looked up at her, his face pale, “It’s the burner.”

Her face fell and a cool mask slipped over her face, hiding every emotion she was feeling in the moment. 

“You should get it, could be important,” she stated with her usual casual demeanor. 

Steve was already halfway across the room, reaching out for the phone and flipping it open. He cleared his throat and hesitantly placed the speaker up to his ear.

“Cap?” Steve’s brows furrowed, this wasn’t Stark. His mind started to turn, thinking of every possible worst case scenario. There was no way Stark would have let anyone get ahold of this phone, he would be dead before he gave any of the rogue Avengers up, and that’s what worried him the most.

“This phone is connected to one person only, so I suggest you start explaining how you got a hold of this phone and what you had to do to Tony Stark to get it” Steve replied cooly while his anxiety was slowly rising beneath the surface. 

“Banner, this is Bruce Banner. Cap, everything’s going to shit and we need to you here. Please.”

Steve paused, glancing over at Natasha who was watching him with trained eyes, ready for a fight. 

When Steve didn’t reply, Bruce continued, “We need someone to get to Vision and Tony doesn’t know where his is, he turned off his tracker. But he’s in danger and we need to make sure we have him and he’s safe. We can explain it all once you get him to us, but you’re the only one who would know where him and Wanda are right now. We need you for this.”

Steve stared down at the floor, mulling over everything Bruce just said to him. He was trying to process everything, but a seed of worry still gnawed at him.

“St-Tony, is he…” Steve hesitated afraid of the answer, but even more afraid to ask the question. 

He heard Bruce sigh on the other line, “We-we don’t know. Some guys came down here from space, there was a fight, and Tony went back up there to stop them. We lost connection to his com-link, to F.R.I.D.A.Y. and the suit. We don’t even know where he is exactly, that’s why we need you to come in for this one, Captain.”

Steve exhaled a breathe he didn’t know he was holding in and ran his hands through his hair, giving himself a moment to take in everything he was feeling. Anxiety, fear, relief, sadness, worry. Then he gathered it up and pushed it all to the back of his mind.

“We’ll bring him back to you” Steve responded. Whether he was talking about Vision or Tony, even he didn’t know.

“Thanks, Cap. I’m glad I’ll see you out there.”

Steve pressed the end call button without any further formalities and stared down at the contact information, running his thumb over the name. 

Natasha walked slowly towards him unwrapping the training tape from around her hands. She looked at him expectantly with one eyebrow quirked up.

He looked over at Natasha and flipped the phone closed, “Looks like we’re going to Scotland.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aparvado  
> Feel free to drop me prompts if you want to!


End file.
